martial_arts_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, born 23 June) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. In Martial Arts Kids, it's no secret that he is the fastest thing alive in Mobius, or maybe one of the fastest things alive in the multiverse if there are anything that's faster than him. He always uses this special power not only for fun, but he always uses it to help those around him. On a blazing hot day on the planet of Mobius, Sonic was running he came across Dr. Eggman and Slippery Snake when they're attacking Sonic's friends. Not wanted to stand for this, Sonic used his spin dash and take out both villains at once. After defeating the villains, Sonic realized that bigger threats than Eggman will plan to attack again. So he decided to become a member of the Martial Arts Kids. Now he protects the world while being the fastest thing alive. Concept and Creation While several people have been involved in the creation of Sonic, the artist Naoto Ohshima, programmer Yuji Naka and designer Hirokazu Yasuhara are generally credited with the creation of the character. In April 1990, Sega requested a game capable of selling more than 1,000,000 copies; a character who could compete against Nintendo's Super Mario, and a character to replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot. Several character designs were submitted by its AM8 research and development department. These included an armadillo (who was later developed into Mighty the Armadillo), a dog, a Theodore Roosevelt look-alike in pajamas (who was later used as the basis of the design of the main antagonist Dr. Eggman) and a rabbit (who would use its extendable ears to collect objects, an idea that was later used for a separate Sega character named Ristar). Category:Animal Humanoids Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Blue-Skinned Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Martial Arts Kids Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Hedgehog Humanoids Category:Knights Category:Males Category:Martial Arts Kids Category:Mascots Category:Mobians Category:Pale-Skinned Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Characters